New Band member
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Adam is a famous rock star in need of a guitarist. Him and Tommy hold auditions Kris gets the job. His boyfriend Cale pretends to be happy about it. Kris and Adam fall for each other. Cale and Tommy gets upset Pairings Adam/Tommy Kris/Cale eventual Kradam
1. Chapter 1

Kris and Cale are sitting on the couch watching TV.

An advertisement came on about auditions for Adam Lamberts band.

Kris jumped up and ran to get his jacket. "Where are you going" Cale asked getting up.

"I forgot the auditions were today" Kris said. "And" Cale asked.

"You know how much I wanted this" Kris said. ""I do and I want this for you" Cale said.

"Thanks hon" Kris said and kissed Cale. Cale deepened it. Kris laughed between their kiss.

Cale backed away. "Nice try Cale" Kris said smiling. He gave him a quick kiss and left.

(In the building for auditions)

Adam and Tommy are sitting on stools listening to someone playing the guitar across from them.

"This guy is awful" Tommy whispered. "I agree" Adam whispered back. He got up.

"We'll call you" Adam said. The guitarist shook his hand and walked out.

"This is so hard" Adam said. Tommy sat Adam down and rubbed his shoulders.

Kris knocked on the door. Tommy stopped and answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Kris" Kris said. "Hi Kris" Adam said from behind Tommy. Kris smiled shaking.

"I'm here to audition" Kris said. He said stuttering. "Come on in" Adam said.

Kris walked in and sat down on a stool. Tommy and Adam resumed their places.

Kris started playing. Tommy and Adams mouth hung open.

When he finished they stood up and clapped. "Thanks" Kris said blushing.

"You got the job" Adam said and pulled him into a hug. Kris looked stunned and Tommy laughed a little.

"Uh Adam" Tommy said. "Oh sorry Kris" Adam said. He pulled out of the hug.

"That's ok. Thank you so much" Kris said happily. He left and started jumping up and down.

"You are so adorable" Cale said from behind smiling. Kris jumped and turned.

"I got the job" Kris said and pulled Cale in for a hug. Cale's smile faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris is tuning his guitar on a stage in a warehouse. Adam comes in the room. "Hey Kris" Adam said. Kris looks at him. "Hey A." Kris stuttered. Adam smiled. "Relax I'm just a singer" Adam said. "You're more than a singer you're the Adam Lambert" Kris said smiling. They stared at each other for a while until they heard someone clear their throat. They turn and find Tommy staring at them with an unreadable expression. "We were just saying hi" Kris said. "OK. Baby can we talk in the back" Tommy asked before kissing Adam on the lips. Kris turned away blushing nervously. "We'll be back in a minute Kris ok," Adam said. "Alright" Kris said. Tommy grabbed a reluctant Adams hand and they went into a room in the back. Kris can't help but feel a little jealous but he shakes it off. "Kris hon" Cale said. "Cale" Kris said. He ran into his arms and held on for a long time when they pulled back. Kris pinned Cale to the wall and started kissing him roughly. Cale switches their positions so that he has Kris pinned to the wall. He pinned Kris' hands above his head and on the wall with one hand and put his other hand on Kris' bulge in his pants. Kris moans in his mouth unaware that Adam and Tommy are coming out of the room. Tommy clears his throat. Cale and Kris remember where they are and let each other go. "This is a place of business," Adam said through gritted teeth. "Sorry I got a little carried away" Cale said. Kris looked down. His face starts turning red. "Cale this is Adam and Tommy. Tommy and Adam this is my boyfriend Cale" Kris said putting his arm around Cale's waist. "Nice to meet you" Cale said and shook Adam and Tommy's hand. "Likewise" Adam said. The rest of the band came in. "Hey are we ready to rock" Lisa said smiling. "Definitely" Adam said. Him and Tommy went to the stage. "Sit down make yourself comfortable" Kris said to Cale. "I'm sorry that was embarrassing" Cale said. "I'm the one who started it. You have nothing to apologize for" Kris said. Adam pretended to be tuning up his microphone but really he's looking at Kris and Cale. He sees Kris give Cale a kiss on the cheek and something inside him made him angry. He smiled when Kris came over. "Let's start jamming" Adam said smiling at Kris. Kris gave him a hug and told him that he was sorry for what they did. He let go. "All is forgiven" Adam said smiling.


End file.
